Combat Skills
Combat Skills Only Combat Pool Points may be used to learn/raise Combat Skills. ARMOR SKILL Practice and training in the use of Armor. Characters with this skill are able to wear Body Armor and Spirit Armor. The level of Armor worn by characters cannot exceed the level of this Skill. This Skill does not allow Characters to wear Exo-Systems or Constructs. Characters without this Skill cannot wear Armor. CLOSE-QUARTERS MOUNTED WEAPONS, (HT) Bonuses: +1 to Strike with Mounted Close-Quarters Weapon Systems per level, including Cybernetic and Exo-System mounted weapons. This plus to Strike is also applied to Exo-Linked hand held Exo-Blades. DEFEND* Bonuses: +1 to Defend in combat per level. DEFEND, SPECIAL* Those who wish to become highly trained in Close Quarters Combat often learn a Special Defend. These defensive techniques are unique, in that they cost an Action to perform, but have additional bonuses beyond merely avoiding damage. The types of Special Defends are listed below. Note that each different type of Special Defend counts as a separate Skill, and must be advanced independently. For every two levels of the specific Special Defend Skill, the Character receives a bonus of +1 to Defend. Regular bonuses to Defend also apply, but there is a –4 penalty to all Special Defends. In addition, when performing Special Defends, the Modified Roll to Defend must be higher than the Modified Strike Roll of the attacker to successfully perform the special maneuver and avoid damage. Note that in the case of Special Defends marked in Italics, AC does not apply; the target must successfully Defend to avoid the effect of the Special Defend. Combination Strike/Defend: This special move provides a bonus to Defend when Defending on the same Segment that the Character is Striking on, but takes 2 Actions. Note that the specific type of weapon that this Skill is to be used with must be specified at the time the Skill is taken. Disarm: This move allows the defender to disarm their attacker of one hand held weapon, forcing them to retrieve it, (requires 1 Action), if they wish to use it further. Note that AC does not apply in this instance; the target must successfully Defend to avoid being Disarmed. Entangle: This move allows the defender to use their own weapon to entangle the weapon of their attacker. The attacker cannot Strike with the entangled weapon until they beat the defender in a Strength Contest. EXPERT MOVE* This Skill provides a bonus to Strike when performing a specific type of attack performed with a specific Combat Skill. The exact Expert Move to be performed with this Skill must be decided on when the Skill is first learned. Any number of Expert Moves can be learned, but each must start at level 1, and must be advanced independently from any other Expert Move. This Skill imparts a bonus of +1 to Strike per every two levels. The –4 penalty to Strike for Expert Moves is still applied as normal; See the Combat Section for details. Note that in the case of Expert Moves marked in Italics, AC does not apply; the target must successfully Defend to avoid the effect of the Expert Move. The following special combat moves all count as Expert Moves: Combination Strike: This attack allows two Strikes simultaneously, if the Character has any of the Multiple Strike Combat Styles, (Multiple Weapon Style, Multiple Pistol Style, etc.), or any Combat Style that affords an extra Action that can be used to Strike simultaneously in combat, (Unarmed Style, Martial Magic, etc.). Note that if the Speed Factors of the Actions are different, both Strikes happen with the slower of the two Speed Factors. A Combination Move still uses up two Actions to perform; they are just used simultaneously. The –4 penalty to Strike for a Combination Strike is only applied to one Action, not to both. The same goes for the bonus to Strike provided by the Expert Move Skill. Disarm: This Expert Move is used with the Unarmed Combat Skill or any Close Quarters Weapon Skill to make an enemy drop a hand held weapon. Entangle: An Entangle is performed when an armed Character wishes to “tie up” an opponent’s weapon. The Character performing the Entangle uses his weapon to tangle up their opponent’s weapon. This skill is especial useful with weapons like a whip or a flail but can be performed with any weapon. Grab: '''A Grab Attack can be practiced as an Expert Move, See the Combat Section for details on Grab Attacks. '''Hit and Fade This Expert Move allows the combatant to move into CQ range Strike and then move back out again in a single segment. This move requires 2 Actions: 1 move action and 1 strike action. The strike is made at -4. The character can move up to their full movement divided any way they choose between before and after the strike. The character must move at least 1 hex both before and after the strike. This expert move does not trigger opportunity attacks from it’s target, and the target does not have the option to follow the attacker as if he were “backing out of combat”. The Speed factor of this move is 3 or the speed of the strike, which ever is higher. Pin: '''This attack allows the Character to pin targets smaller than themselves to the ground or a wall. A successful Strength Contest is required to break free. '''Ricochet: '''A Ricochet is a bank shot performed with a range weapon. The attacker bounces their shot off an available surface to hit the target from an angle that would not otherwise be possible. The surface must be deemed to be strong enough by the Arbiter, or the weapon will just tear through it. '''Trip, Tackle or Ram: This attack allows the Character to knock their target Prone, See the Combat Section for details. FOREIGN ENVIRONMENT COMBAT This Skill makes it possible for the Character to fight in any foreign environment, (under water, flying, outer space, etc.), by reducing or removing the combat penalties that would normally apply. Reduce the penalty by 1 per level of this Skill. FIREARM SKILLS Firearm Skills represent training a Character has taken to familiarize themselves with the use of hand held guns in combat. While training in the Skill, the Character learns all the needed fundamental principles to wield all guns of that class. Firearm Skills provide a bonus of plus one to Strike per Skill Level. Firearm Skill training reduces the chance of Bad Fumbles on a Natural One Strike Roll by 10% per level of Skill with the appropriate Firearm, see the Combat Section for details on Fumbles. There are three Firearm classes, each with its own Skill: *Pistol Skill *Rifle Skill *Cannon Skill Pistol Skill Small sized handheld firearms and energy weapons are in the pistol class. Rifle Skill Medium sized handheld firearms, and energy weapons are in the rifle class. Cannon Skill Large and Giant sized handheld firearms and energy weapons are in the Cannon class. CLOSE QUARTER WEAPON SKILLS Close Quarter (CQ) Weapons Skills represent training a Character has taken to familiarize themselves with the use of hand held, ancient weapons in combat. While training in the Skill, the Character learns all the needed fundamental principles to wield all CQ Weapons of that class. CQ Weapon Skills provide a bonus of plus one to Strike per Skill Level. CQ Weapon Skill training reduces the chance of Bad Fumbles on a Natural One Strike Roll by 10% per level of Skill with the appropriate CQ Weapon, see the Combat Section for details on Fumbles. There are three CQ Weapon classes, each with its own Skill: *Sharp Weapons Skill *Blunt Weapons Skill *Ranged Weapons Skill (not exactly close quarters but ancient and hand held) Some weapons might require more than one Skill to use in all ranges. For example, a knife could be used to slash or stab a victim, this type of attack would require the Sharp Weapons Skill. The knife could also be thrown, and that would require the Ranged Weapons Skill. Sharp Weapons Skill Any weapon that is used for stabbing or cutting can be considered a sharp weapon. Swords, knives, ice picks, slashers, sickles and anything else with an edge or a point is considered a sharp weapon. There are some exceptions to this class of weapons, they are weapons with edges or point that are wielded like a blunt weapon, specifically axes and pick axes. Axes and pick Axes fall under the Blunt Weapons Class. Other weapons may be ambiguous as well; the arbiter always has the final say. Blunt Weapons Skill Any weapon that is designed to cause damage by bludgeoning is considered a blunt weapon. This includes bats, maces, flails, morning-stars, hammers, chains, ropes, table legs, and big sticks. Axes and Pick Axes are also included in this class. Some weapons might be ambiguous as to what Class they belong to, the Arbiter will decide what class it goes into. Ranged Weapons Skill All thrown and primitive device hurled weapons are considered ranged weapons. Bows crossbows, slings, darts, spears, javelins, throwing stars, thrown knives, even a well aimed rock are all ranged weapons. Any weapon or projectile that that is not being gripped when it strikes is in the Ranged Weapon Class. RANGED MOUNTED WEAPONS, (HT) Bonuses: + 1 to Strike with Exo-System and Vehicle Mounted ranged Weapon Systems per level. This plus to Strike is also applied to Exo-Linked hand held Exo-Weapons. RANGED SPELL COMBAT +1 to Strike per level with ranged Spells that require a Strike Roll. SHIELD DEFEND SKILL This combat skill allows the user to block strikes with their shield, +1 to defend per level. This skill is not cumulative with Martial Arts Defensive Techniques or the Parry Skill. TOUCH SPELL COMBAT +1 to Strike per level with Spells that have a Range of ‘Touch’ and require a Strike Roll. UNARMED COMBAT* Proficiency in performing Unarmed Strikes. Note that Unarmed Combat Skill applies to Strikes with Natural Weapons, DR by race. DR for races with no Natural Weapons is 0, (the Accuracy Bonus is applied as normal however). Note that Knuckle Dusters work with the Unarmed Combat Skill, adding to the regular Damage. The Speed Factor to Strike with Unarmed Combat / Natural Weapons is three, (3), for all races unless otherwise noted. Bonuses: +1 to Strike per level. Unarmed Combat training reduces the chance of Bad Fumbles on a Natural One by 10% per level, see the Combat Section for details on Fumbles. Category:Skills